


Sock Monkey

by julianlarson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianlarson/pseuds/julianlarson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk, just a little ficlet I wrote because of a headcanon of mine that Stiles has a sock monkey that he still sleeps with to this day (even though he will deny it to his death). Not really a Sterek-based story per se, but there is Sterek in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to [tumblr](http://julian-larson.tumblr.com/post/31557512538/i-wrote-a-thing) and [ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8545018/1/Sock-Monkey)

Stiles was four when his mother had given him the sock monkey. She had called him in from outside, and he ran in, scrapes on his knees and grass stains on his hands. She told him she had a present for him and to close his eyes. He squeezed them shut as tight as he possibly could, and that lasted about two seconds before he opened one eye to peek. She laughed and ruffled his hair and held it out to him. It was all gangly limbs and beady eyes and ugly as sin but it was from his mother so to Stiles it was perfect and he carried it around with him everywhere he went for the following six months.

He was ten when his mother passed away. He ran into his bedroom and curled up into a tiny ball on his bed and stayed there for a week. He cried non stop as his father ran circles absent mindedly across his back in an attempt to try and soothe him. He clutched that sock monkey so tight, he thought that the eyes might pop off and that the stuffing would spill out, but that didn’t happen. He hugged it even tighter, as if this simple action would bring back his mother to him, but that didn’t happen either.

He was twelve when he tried to woo Lydia Martin for the first time. He’d brought the sock monkey to school, wrapped it up carefully in a box, even tied a pretty pink bow around it. He walked up to her while she was at her locker, confidence oozing out of his ears, and declared, “Hey Lydia. I have a present for you.” But she just closed her locker and walked away, as if he were never there. Secretly, he was glad he didn’t give it to her.

He was seventeen when he and Derek had had their first huge, real fight. Derek had gone off to who knows where, and Stiles holed himself up in his bedroom to sulk. He was beginning to fall asleep, sock monkey clutched in his arms (he will still deny doing this to date), when Derek crept through the window and quietly settled in bed behind Stiles. “I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered. “Me too,” Derek breathed as he pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck. Nobody said anything else after that, and they fell asleep that way.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> fkdsl;j there was supposed to be more but I can't write so uh thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
